


"The Monster Of The Hidden Mist" Meets "Humanity's Greatest Soldier"

by TheFreshPrinceOfSaiyans



Category: Manga - Fandom, Naruto, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, anime - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominance, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slut Shaming, Smut, Submission, top kisame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreshPrinceOfSaiyans/pseuds/TheFreshPrinceOfSaiyans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know Kisame and Levi is an odd pairing. It’s just Kisame Hoshigaki and Levi are two of my all-time favorite characters, and I got the idea to write a crossover where they happened to meet each other, thus leading to this fan-fiction. It was interesting to write, so I hope some of you find enjoyment out of reading this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Monster Of The Hidden Mist" Meets "Humanity's Greatest Soldier"

(Kisame’s POV)

He is 6’3”, with a very masculine, strong face, a large, ripped body, and a sword that rivals his own height. Needless to say, Kisame Hoshigaki is an intimidating man.  Not to mention, he is a cold-blooded killer. Very few men have ever stood up to this powerful figure, and the ones who have almost always met their demise. “The Monster of the Hidden Mist” he is, indeed.

Kisame is a member of the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki is a group of rogue ninjas, who are all incredibly powerful, ruthless killers. While they are all terrifying and skilled, the group still has a leader. He is known as “Pain.” Pain sends the members on tasks often, and they almost always go out and do the tasks in pairs. But, Kisame was asked by Pain to go and complete a task, by himself. Now, he asked him to do so because he knew quite well that Kisame was more than capable, and because his partner had recently been sent off to do his own private task and would not return for quite some time. Pain gave him the usual task of having to go and take lives. Kisame simply nodded, because this was a quite normal occurance. But Pain made sure to take a moment and stress to Kisame that he would really have to travel far for this task because these runaway ninja he was being assigned to kill were determined to escape the death that nipped at their ankles. After being given detailed instructions on where he would have to go, he was dismissed and sent off. Kisame went to his room and put on his long, black robe covered in a few red clouds and strapped his huge, abnormal sword to his back. This was his Akatsuki robe and his sword, Samehada. He left the Akatsuki hideout and set off to complete his given task. 

 

In the end, it took him three weeks to finally reach his destination. The distance was longer than he had imagined. He reached the forest that his fellow Akatsuki member, Zetsu, informed him his targets would be. He sensed the chakra of the two men. Taking Samehada off his back, like the shark he was, he then tracked his prey down with a grin on his face. Before they knew it, or even had a chance to realize what was happening, their blood was splattered all across the forest floor. He knew Zetsu would be by to "dispose" of the bodies soon enough so he set off to find shelter. Some decent shelter, that is, because frankly, he was sick of all this fucking walking. He stumbled around, impatiently, before coming across an abandoned mansion tucked away in the forest. He laughed at the sight. _How convenient._ He began to walk towards the door without hesitation. He didn't care if it was abandoned, or occupied. He takes what he wants and doesn't particularly care if blood must be shed to achieve it. He entered the mansion and found it to be abandoned. But oddly, it was _extremely_ clean, and by extremely clean, he means the counters were spotless, no dust at all, not a cobweb in sight, and absolutely _nothing_ was out of place. He didn't quite understand how it was so tidy, but he shrugged his shoulders and dismissed the concerns. He began to explore all of the bedrooms. Mostly plain and simple, but most importantly, clean. Being the large man he is, he decided to get some much-needed sleep in a room with a generously sized bed. He unstrapped his sword, removed his robe, his sandals, his leg warmers, his arm warmers, and his headband. In just a tank top and pants, he laid down on his back. He closed his eyes, crossed his arms, and began to drift off to sleep. But this man was not to be taken lightly. Even with his eyes closed and being partially asleep he knew that someone had made their way to the side of his bed. He grinned. _Seems it wasn't entirely abandoned, after all._ He opened his eyes to see a grey blade coming down to his neck, held by a very tiny, uptight looking man.

(Levi’s POV)

Levi is a short man, standing at only 5'3". But he is quite toned and powerful for his size. He is the strongest and most respected man where he lives. He is, needless to say, a powerful figure, despite his small stature. But he is an absolute clean freak. He can't stand messes of any kind or being dirty, and he frantically cleans everything when given the chance. Despite this, his title of being “Humanity’s Greatest Soldier” is well deserved.

 

Levi had decided he needed a break from his daily life of babysitting a bunch of "shitty brats." So he went to an old headquarters in the forest to get some relaxation time by himself. Disgusted by the obvious lack of cleaning that hadn't occurred here in quite some time, he went on a cleaning spree. Cleaning and cleaning until he was satisfied, and exhausted. He sighed and laid down on the couch, taking a break. He began to doze off until suddenly he was woken up by someone opening the front door. _Surely his companions hadn't followed him here? Who could it be?_ He lifted his head cautiously to see who it was. He saw a very unfamiliar, tall figure, so he slouched down to where he wouldn't be seen. He waited while he heard the man's footsteps wander the house. He finally heard the man setting his stuff down in a room and crawling into bed. He waited until he thought the man would have drifted off to sleep, and arose. He grabbed his blade that he had brought with him just to be safe, and snuck up to the man's resting place. He had no idea who this odd man- _no,_ more precisely, _beast_ -was who had just suddenly appeared. The man's sword that was propped up against the wall was taller than he was. His face was odd and had gills on it, along with his shoulders. He had navy blue hair. His fingernails were painted purple. He had a large ring on his ring finger. He was very tall. A foot taller than himself, Levi thought, and he had blue skin that covered his muscular body. _Blue fucking skin._ He couldn't make sense of it all.

Oddly, he found the man to be weirdly attractive. He barely ever found people to be attractive, and despite the fact he had a special brat waiting for him back home, he found this man to be extremely intriguing. But no matter how interested he was in the man he found himself awkwardly attracted to, he knew the man was probably dangerous and needed to be taken out before he could wake up and hurt Levi. He carefully lifted his blade and then went for the man's throat, but as his blade went down the man suddenly grinned and opened his eyes. Upon contact with his exotic blue skin, his body somehow turned to water. This freaked Levi the _fuck_ out. He suddenly felt his hair being gripped, and a sharp object being pressed to his neck. 

(Kisame’s POV)

Kisame gripped his attacker’s hair, and held a kunai to his throat. Things had certainly just got interesting.

"Well, _well,_ what do we have here? Trying to attack me in my sleep, huh? You'll have to try _much_ harder than that to kill Kisame Hoshigaki."

He laughed as he looked down upon the much smaller man. He found the man to be very attractive, despite how small he was. He had a thing going on with his partner back home in the Akatsuki, and because of his partner, he was a total sucker for black-haired men. Levi happened to be just his type.

"What a pathetic runt. You honestly thought that little attack would work?"

"Oi. Don't call me runt, fish face. It's Levi. Lance Corporal Levi to you, piss-pot."

Kisame broke out in a fit of laughter.

"This little guy's a feisty one! Isn't that cute?! Tell you what. I like your attitude. So I'll spare your life a bit longer and see what kind of entertainment you could provide me, sound good?"

Levi hissed, "Fuck you, you son-of-a-bitch."

Kisame grinned widely, displaying his sharp, triangular teeth. He picked the man up forcing him to drop the blade, and with his other hand he continued to hold a kunai to his throat. Levi struggled, and although he was strong, he was still no match for Kisame's strength. He led him around the house seeking some form of entertainment and suddenly saw a set of stairs that led down somewhere. 

 _"Hmm. Interesting,”_ he thought.

Kisame dragged him down the stairs and laughed heavily when he reached the bottom. He had just found the _perfect_ entertainment. It was a dungeon with iron bars, and it had a bed inside the cell with chains for arms and legs. Levi was very familiar with this cell, because he was once assigned to lock his special brat up in this exact cell and keep watch of him. He attempted to escape Kisame's grip once more, but to no avail. He was dragged into the cell, and chained up.

"You shitty little brat!" he exclaimed without much thought.

He was so used to saying it to his subordinate soldiers that he didn't even consider the size difference between the two men. Kisame chuckled.

 _"’LITTLE’?!,"_ he cackled, "There's nothing little about me!"

Levi shot him a death glare which only made him laugh harder. Levi would never admit it, but he was enjoying the dominance this man was displaying. He barely ever came across people as dominant as himself. So, this situation was rather exciting to Levi.

"I don't know what you're planning, fish boy, but don't you _dare_ lay those filthy fucking hands on me. Or you will regret it," Levi said, smirking, practically daring Kisame to do the exact opposite of what he had just said.

Kisame looked amused.

"Is that so, shrimp?"

Within an instant he was pulling Levi's head back violently, and grinning down at him.

"You're in a tough position to be so demanding, little man."

Levi looked at the man with fire in his eyes, "Don't underestimate me, you piece of shit," he said, struggling with his chains.

"No need to struggle. You're not escaping. You're my own personal entertainment right now. So watch the remarks, or you'll regret it, _shorty_."

Kisame released his grip. He stepped back and stared at the small man he found to be so damn attractive. He stood there and pondered what to do to in order to entertain himself.

Suddenly Levi yelled, "You are so lucky I am chained up! Otherwise I would have already cut off your fucking balls!"

Kisame's small eyes widened.

"You just gave me a good idea, shrimp!"

He pulled off Levi's cravat that was tied around his neck, and used it to blindfold him. Kisame stepped back and began to unbutton his pants. Levi heard what he was doing and got a jolt of excitement.

"Oi! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Kisame just grinned as he pulled out his semi-hard dick. He spit in his hand and began to stroke his dick while he watched Levi struggle.

"Answer me, you fish-faced fuck!"

Kisame grabbed his jaw, and pried his mouth open.

He thought to himself, _"This ought to be entertaining."_

(Levi’s POV)

Levi was being ignored, and only received silence from the large man. His verbal threats didn't intimidate the man at all. He just grabbed Levi's jaw and forced him to open his mouth.

"Entertain me, you little bitch."

Levi choked as his cock was forced into his mouth. He refused to give up the fight for dominance so easily. He decided to take a big risk and still put up a fight. He bit down on the man's cock, and he then pulled out of his mouth, quickly.

 "Still don't know your place, huh?!"

He grabbed his hair again, and exposed Levi's fragile neck. Then he sank his sharp teeth down into it, drawing blood. Levi yelped. Kisame lifted one of Levi's legs up and spanked the man really hard, making him cry out. The screams went straight to Kisame's cock.

He then opened his mouth again, and demanded, "Do it right this time, unless you want to be put through unbearable pain," he chuckled, " _Although,_ you seem like you might actually like that."

Levi felt the warm blood dripping down his neck. The man suddenly shoved his cock back into his mouth and began to roughly fuck his face. Tears welled up in his eyes from choking. Normally, he was the one in Kisame's position, roughly fucking himself into a certain brat's mouth. But he didn't mind that this man had taken control. He actually rather enjoyed it. After a few minutes the man suddenly stopped and grabbed his face to ensure he heard him clearly.

"Now you're going to swallow this, and enjoy it. Okay?"

Before Levi could object the man was again thrusting into his mouth again. Levi felt the man tense up. Kisame pulled his dick out, grabbed his jaw, forcing it open, and then finished all in his mouth. Happy with himself he let go and demanded it all be swallowed. Levi was still feeling feisty, and didn't want this fun game to be over so soon. So, he turned his head and spit the cum out.

Grinning, with cum dripping down his bottom lip, he yelled, "Fuck you!"

(Kisame’s POV)

Kisame watched as the man spit out his cum and cursed at him. He tucked away his cock, buttoned his pants back up, and untied the cravat, allowing Levi to see.

"Now, now, I told you to swallow. Not spit. You'll pay for that."

He bent down staring intensely at Levi.

" _Heh._ You've got some of my cum dripping from your lip, you whore."

Levi seductively licked it from the corner of his lip and laughed in Kisame's face.

"Since you didn't listen, it's time to punish you."

He watched as Levi leaned closer to him, "I'd like to see you try."

 _"Now this will be fun,"_ he thought.

Kisame began to unbutton Levi's shirt, slowly.

"I told you not to touch me with your filthy hands, fish boy," Levi said, half playfully, and half seriously because he didn't know where this man's hands had been.

Kisame just continued until his abdomen and chest were on display.

"And _I_ told you to swallow. I guess we both don't like to listen, huh?"

He then began to suck on Levi's nipple while trailing a finger down the man's surprisingly prominent abs. He then continued to trail his hand down farther and began to rub Levi through his pants. Levi squirmed at the touch.

"Stop. I'm warning you," he said as intimidatingly as he could, despite the fact that we was currently fighting back moans.

Kisame smiled against Levi's skin.

" _Hmm..._ Nope."

He continued on rubbing him and playing with his nipple. Kisame wasn't going to listen to him. He was the dominant one here. Whenever he and his partner would go on long missions, they would often get lonely and go at it. Whenever they did, Kisame always over-powered his partner Itachi. He was always in control, giving the orders, and doing as he pleased, just like he was currently doing to Levi. 

(Levi’s POV)

Levi wasn't new to being touched. He had recently been having many _"private meetings"_ with this "shitty brat" named Eren. But he was very new to not being the dominant one. He was always the one barking commands and receiving enjoyment from watching Eren submit to his every order. But now, this man was doing as he pleased and Levi couldn't do a damn thing. For once, he was the submissive one, and he thought it felt fucking good.

(Kisame’s POV)

Kisame continued to rub Levi through his pants as he kissed his way up to his neck. He licked the blood that had trailed down Levi's neck and into the divot of his collarbone. He then nibbled his way up to Levi's ear and began to lightly suck on it. He paused over Levi's ear, breathing, and rubbing him still.

He chuckled quietly, then whispered "Seems like you're enjoying this more than you'll admit."

Laughing, he undid Levi's belt, and watched the man's face flush red as he unbuttoned his pants, slid his hand in, and pulled out Levi's dick.

He leaned back down to his ear, " _Hmm?_ What's this? Are you hard? What happened to don't touch me with those _'filthy fucking hands'?_ What a _liar_ you are. You are nothing but a needy little slut, aren't you?"

Kisame leaned back and took in the sight. 

(Levi’s POV)

Levi's face was so red with embarrassment. He could not believe how much he was enjoying being completely dominated.

Levi still had a bit of fight left in him, though.

"Oi. What the fuck are you staring at, fish boy? Never seen a seven-inch dick?! I understand you envy me, but stop looking at me like I'm food."

He turned his head, and smirked condidently. Only to quickly turn his head back because he heard the man cracking up.

"You sure are full of yourself."

He stood up.

"I wasn't jealous. Not the slightest bit. Just surprised a shrimp like you would have a dick this size."

Levi scoffed and shot him a glare.

"You're fucking jealous. Mine as well admit it," he said, grin plastered on his face.

Kisame just grinned back at him. Levi watched as Kisame unbuttoned his pants. He slowly unzipped them, staring Levi in the eyes the whole time with a huge fucking grin on his face, and then pulled out his dick. Levi had his dick in his mouth a few minutes ago, but at the time, he was blindfolded. He had an idea that it had to be pretty big, after having part of it shoved into his mouth. But, this was the first time he was actually able to see it and he was amazed at how huge the man's cock truly was.

(Kisame’s POV)

Kisame couldn't help but grin as Levi's eyes shot wide open as he removed his dick.

" _See?_ I'm not jealous. My dick's 10 inches and _way_ thicker than yours, shrimp. So get over yourself."

He heard Levi gulp. He pulled his tank top off, revealing his muscular body, broad shoulders, big arms, perfectly sculpted abs, and a nice V leading to a small patch of navy blue hair right above his huge cock. He then removed his pants and his boxers, and stood naked before Levi.

"Why would _I_ be jealous of a shrimp like _you?_ "

(Levi’s POV)

Levi stared at the statuesque man before him. There really wasn't _anything_ small about this man. He watched as Kisame walked up to the bed and with his large hands, yanked down Levi's pants to his knees, and then pulled down Levi's boxers with his sharp teeth, as well.

(Kisame’s POV)

Kisame got on the bed. He placed his left hand next to Levi's side and with his right hand he began to stroke Levi's dick. Levi bit down on his bottom lip.

Kisame bent down and pressed his lips against Levi's. Levi stopped biting his lip, and squirmed for a second. Kisame gripped his dick tighter and Levi stopped squirming. He worked his way into the smaller mouth, finding Levi's tongue, and began attacking it with his own.

_Was Levi groaning into his mouth?_

_What a perverted little fuck._

He even had pre-cum dripping onto Kisame's fingers. Kisame broke the kiss and shoved his index, middle, and ring fingers into Levi's mouth, "Suck."

He removed his spit-covered fingers from Levi's mouth and moved them down to his virgin hole. He trailed his index finger around the tight muscle, before slowly forcing it in.

Levi gasped loudly at the sudden intrusion, "N-no. Stop that, I... I am not used to _that._ "

Kisame continued to slowly go in and out, enjoying the protest. Kisame assured Levi he would be okay, and inserted his middle finger along side his index. Levi looked so disheveled, and Kisame loved it.

"Is this really your first time being a bottom, shrimp? Well, well, that's a surprise," he grinned, "Aren't you glad your first time could be with me, _hmm?_ "

Levi tried to give him the most intimidating look he could muster up, despite having this man's fingers knuckle-deep in his ass.

"You're cute when you're pissed off."

Kisame began to kiss him again. Enjoying the groans of pain as he forced a third finger in and stretched him farther and farther.

(Levi’s POV)

Levi was so overwhelmed. His tongue was currently being caressed and his ass was being penetrated for the first time. He felt the man pushing his fingers inside of him, a large ring on one of them.

Kisame pulled his face away and Levi panted, trying to catch his breath. Confused, he watched the man climb off the bed and stand, then head towards the cell door.

"Oi! Where the fuck are you going?!"

Kisame turned around.

" _Awee._ Do you miss me and my cock already? You’re such a _needy_ little slut. Don't be so impatient, shrimp. I'll be back in a second to fuck you senseless. Don't try to run away! _Pftt!_ _As if you could!_ "  

He winked, before turning back, and then made his way upstairs, laughing the whole way up. Levi's face got so red. He struggled against the chains, and fought to be free before the large man returned. After a few seconds, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He saw the masculine body appear and knew what was next. His ass was about to be stretched out wide with this man's massive cock. He gulped loudly, he was super nervous. Kisame came and stood at the end of the bed, staring down at Levi.

"Did you miss me? I just needed to grab something from my stuff. But now we get to have fun."

He began to lube up his dick.

"So _that's_ what you were getting... Wow. You carry lube around with you? What a man whore. "

He turned his head to the side.

Kisame responded, "I think it's time to shut that cocky mouth of yours. _On second thought_ , no. Don't. I want to hear the sounds your filthy mouth can make."

He got on top of Levi, undid the chains on Levi's hands and feet knowing he didn't have a chance to over-power him, completely removed his shirt, his pants, and his boxers, then pushed up his legs, holding them down, and showed Levi his toothy grin. Levi's arms dropped to the bed. His eyes shot open, and he gasped loudly when he felt something poking his rear. Based off of his experience with Eren's ass being stretched by Levi's big dick for the first time, he knew this was gonna fucking hurt. So he just bit down on his lip and prepared for the worse.

(Kisame’s POV)

Kisame moved his hips and forced his head into Levi's ass. Levi yelped and struggled. Kisame in turn just pushed his legs down harder.

" _God,_ this really is your first time. I can only get the head in."

Levi gripped onto his arms, in a silent plea to not go in any farther. Kisame slowly pushed and pushed until his dick finally went in. Levi screamed and dug his nails into Kisame's arms, drawing blood, which honestly only made Kisame want to thrust into him deeper. But he felt like being nice and let Levi struggle to catch his breath for a few minutes, while enjoying the sight below him.

(Levi’s POV)

Levi was in so much pain, it was awful. He was biting into his lip so hard he could taste blood and his nails were being dug into Kisame's arms to the point of drawing blood. Levi wasn't sure why he stopped but he sure wasn't complaining. He had never felt so much pain before. He couldn't help but wonder why Eren enjoyed this so damn much.

_Why did his dick have to be so fucking big?!_

He looked down.

 _Oh god, it's not even close to being all the way in_.

_Fuck fuck fuck!_

His heartbeat and breathing were in a flurry.

Kisame spoke suddenly, "Hey. Stop tensing up so much. _Fuck._ It'll hurt you less."

Levi was then aware that he was really tensed up around Kisame's dick and so he then closed his eyes, and tried to relax. After a few minutes, when his breathing and heartbeat had returned back to normal, he had loosened his squeezing on both Kisame's dick and his arms. He opened his eyes and stared at Kisame. He let go of his bottom lip and saw the man's eyes follow a drop of blood that was running down his chin. Kisame then looked back at his eyes.

"Alright, I’m tired of waiting. I'm dying to hear you cry out in pain." 

(Kisame’s POV)

Kisame then thrusted the rest of his dick into Levi. Levi arched his back and cried out in pain. Tears immediately rolled down his cheeks and his nails sunk back into Kisame's arms.

"You are so tight, uh.. _what was it? Levi?_ It feels so damn good, Levi."

 He licked his lips. He watched Levi breathing heavily.

Suddenly Levi spoke despite the pain he was feeling, "C-Corporal Levi to y...ou."

He leaned his head forward, intensely glaring at Kisame, with a smirk on his face.

 _Oh god_ … _That damn smirk and that look…_

Kisame suddenly got really turned on and couldn't hold himself back. He began to move in and out of Levi and watched his expression. Levi's mouth was open and his eyes were still locked on to Kisame's while tears rolled down his cheeks. He fucked Levi for quite some time, as they both adjusted to each other. He quickened his pace after awhile and listened closely as Levi's groans changed from painful groans to groans laced with pleasure. He tightened his grip on Levi's legs and thrusted harder.

(Levi’s POV)

Levi didn't know how to react. It fucking hurt. But it actually started to feel good after a while...

He watched Kisame grit his teeth as he thrusted.

He watched the veins in his neck beating as he thrusted.

He watched his arms flexing every time he thrusted.

He watched sweat drip down his abs as he thrusted.

He watched Kisame's large cock go in and out of his ass, and couldn't believe how turned on he was getting by seeing this.

He suddenly wrapped his arms around Kisame's neck and with a smirk on his face, said "Is that the best you can do? Figures you'd suck in bed. All talk and no show. _Tch._ "

Kisame pulled out and quickly flipped Levi over onto his stomach.

"Hands and knees. Now."

Levi laughed, " _Aweee._ Did I hurt fish boy's feelings?"

Kisame yelled, _"NOW!"_

(Kisame’s POV)

He impatiently watched as Levi took his sweet-ass time to get on his hands and knees. He then quickly put his dick back into the warmth of Levi's small ass and grabbed Levi's hair and pulled his head back.

"You _trying_ to piss me off, you little shit?"

He heard a laugh.

" _Maybe_..."

Kisame then gripped Levi's hip with his other hand and began to pound into Levi. Kisame was enjoying this new position a lot. The smaller man's back was arched and he loved having total control over him. He had been enjoying his view for quite some time when he decided to adjust his stance a bit and Levi suddenly cried out in pleasure. Kisame knew he had just found the right angle.

"Let me hear you again, but louder."

He tightened his grip on his hair and his hip, thrusting deep into Levi. Levi let out a series of moans and yelps.

"That's  _much_ better."

He watched Levi's Adam's apple move as he groaned and followed the drops of sweat that raced down from the top of Levi's shoulders, before sliding down the muscled contours of his arched back.

"Do you like the way my dick feels inside you?"

Levi struggled to speak, _"Y-yeah-h-h."_

Kisame thrusted harder.

" _God,_ it's so fun having you be my little bitch."

He released his grip on Levi's hair and grabbed his shoulder and continued to thrust deep into Levi's warm ass.

(Levi’s POV)

Levi had never felt so good before. Waves of pleasure traveled throughout his body. But as much as he was enjoying this, he wanted to be in control.

He yelled, "Kisame! That was your name, wasn't it?!"

Kisame stopped his thrusting at the sudden mention of his name.

"It's _my_ turn."

He used his hand to remove Kisame's dick from inside him as he stood up on his knees and turned to face Kisame. He loved the surprised look Kisame had on his face. He then grabbed Kisame's hair and pulled him down into a kiss, then licked his way over to Kisame's ear.

"I _said_ it was my turn. Now lay the fuck down."

(Kisame’s POV)

Kisame didn't want to admit it. But the smaller man's demanding voice and demeanor was not only intimidating, but _really_ hot, as well.

 _"Eh, why not..."_ he decided, and laid down on his back.

Kisame watched as Levi got on top of him, and rested his legs against his sides. Levi then ran a hand through his navy blue hair and bit his own lip, while giving Kisame a lustful look. His dick twitched at the sight. Levi bent down and bit onto Kisame's neck, sucking, and tugging on the man's blue hair. Kisame let out a small moan. Levi then worked his way down to Kisame's prominent collarbones and bit down softly. Kisame watched intently as Levi looked him right in the eyes and trailed a tongue down his abs. He couldn't help but moan. Levi sat back up, moved back a bit, and carefully inserted Kisame's dick back inside himself. The sudden warmth of Levi's insides made him squeeze the covers on the bed. Levi began to slowly move himself up and down which made Kisame throw his head back. He loved the feeling of his tight ass on his dick from this position. Levi quickened his pace, loving how he was turning the much larger man into _his_ bitch.

"Oi. If you aren't going to fucking watch, I'll just fucking stop."

Kisame leaned his head back and returned eye contact. Levi placed his hands behind himself and rode him harder. He suddenly hit that sweet spot again and moaned loudly. Levi shuddered from the sudden pleasure. He bounced on Kisame's dick even faster now and removed one of his hands from the bed and onto his needy member. He began to pump in rhythm to his grinding. It felt _so_ damn good.

Kisame watched Levi's sweat-dampened black hair move as he rode him.

He watched his mouth gaping open as he rode him.

He watched him touch himself as he rode him.

He watched his abs flexing as he went up and down.

He watched his dick go in and out of Levi's ass as he bounced on it.

 _Fuck..._ _This is so hot…_

Levi groaned and looked down into Kisame's eyes as he continued to fuck himself on Kisame's dick and roughly stroke himself. Kisame couldn't take this anymore. He pulled Levi down to his chest, pulled his knees up behind Levi's legs, and began to thrust into him violently.

Levi moaned into his ear and whispered " _Mmm_. You can fuck me harder than that, can't you Kisame?"

He grabbed onto Levi's ass and did as he was told. Levi cried out and bit down onto his neck. He knew he was going to finish soon, so he used all his energy to fuck Levi as hard as he could.

Levi couldn't hold back his moans and yelled, " _Fuckk-k-k!_ ”

He thrusted hard for as long as he could and then gripped harder onto Levi's ass, groaning as he pumped a few more hard thrusts deep into Levi and then filled his ass with cum. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the wave of pleasure he felt. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and looked at Levi, then looked down to Levi's erection. He grabbed it and began to stroke it as he used his other hand to play with his nipples. Levi threw his head back.

"Come on Levi. _Cum for me._ "

Levi stared down at him and watched him jerking him off, with his mouth open, moaning. He rubbed his tip with his thumb, tightened his grip, and pumped his dick faster. He could feel Levi tensing up and knew he was close.

"Cum for me already, _you little slut_."

He spanked Levi's ass, and moved his hand faster.

Levi couldn't fight it any longer he shuddered, and threw his head back, _"Fuuuuck!"_ and came all over Kisame's abs.

He collapsed onto him. Kisame carefully removed his dick from Levi's ass, and then planted a kiss on his head. He wrapped his arms around Levi, leaned forward, got off the bed, and carried him upstairs.

(Levi’s POV)

Levi was suddenly lifted but too tired to move or ask questions. He just panted against the man's hard chest as he was carried up the stairs. He opened his eyes, and picked his head up looking up at Kisame. Kisame then bent down and kissed him. This made little fireworks go off inside Levi for some reason. He put his head back against his chest and tried _really_ hard to ignore all the gross things that were wrong with this situation he was in.

Cum was dripping out of his ass.

His own cum was being pressed against his stomach.

He was wrapped around this man he didn't know.

But just as he was feeling like he was going to gag, Kisame lowered them into a tub filled with hot water, with Levi still in his arms. While he was busy meddling in disgust Kisame had turned on the water and waited for the tub to fill.

(Kisame’s POV)

Kisame was surprised Levi was letting himself be held but he didn't complain. He washed Levi off and himself, before they soaked in the hot water together. After a while he got out, holding the small man, and placed him on the counter. He kissed him, and then began to look for towels. He froze from the sudden deep voice that spoke to him.

"They're under the sink...."

He walked back to Levi. Kissed his lips, and then made his way down from Levi's neck to his cute little happy trail, before grabbing his legs, and spreading them apart. Levi gasped. Kisame couldn't stifle his laugh.

" _Relax_ you horny little shit, I'm just getting the towels."

 Levi's face became red again.

" _Tch!_ I knew that, fish boy. Shut up."

Kisame just laughed again and handed him a towel.

(Levi’s POV)

Levi watched the man dry off his body. Kisame was so odd looking. He was this really tall, really muscular shark guy.

_How fucking strange._

Levi broke the silence.

"You never explained why you were walking into this house like you fucking owned the place."

"And _you_ never explained why you just decided to cut my throat."

"Well, you're some giant, blue-skinned, shark-man-thing. I didn't know if you were dangerous or not..."

" _So_ you just decided to kill me in my sleep?"

"I, _uh,_ had no choice..."

"Well, you sure did fail miserably at killing me!"

"Shut up, you piss-pot."

Kisame giggled.

"Well, to be honest, I traveled way the hell over here to, _uhm…._ ”

 _How should I put this_... _?_

“See some old friends? _Heh…_ "

"I call bullshit."

"Alright, _fuck_. I was sent here from far away to kill some ninjas who had run away."

Levi burst out into laughter.

"What's so funny, punk?"

Levi was cracking up.

"Are you saying you're a fucking _ninja_? Good one! _Oh yeah_ , and I'm a fucking fairy. _No wait_ , a pirate. How about a king? _Yeah_. I'm a king!"

He continued to laugh.

"Water clone jutsu!"

He looked up, as a second Kisame appeared from inside the tub. He fucking _lost_ it, and jumped to his feet.

"Well, shit! You weren't fucking lying, you damn brat! _Fuck!_ "

Both of the Kisame's laughed.

The second Kisame stepped out of the tub, "Never met a pirate fairy king before. It’s nice to meet you."

He winked then burst into laughter as Levi's face turned red. Levi suddenly stepped forward and roundhouse kicked the clone, sending water flying everywhere.

"Well, _I'm_ Lance Corporal Levi. I am a powerful man, and should not be fucked with. I have killed many Titans in my lifetime, and won't hesitate to kill you. _Do you understand?_ "

Kisame paused for a second.

"Uh, _‘Titans’?_ "

Levi turned and faced him, "Yes, Titans. Giant, stupid fucking looking monsters that love to eat people. They come in a variety of heights and some even have special abilities. They don't talk. Oh, and they don't have dicks. It’s weird."

He looked up at Kisame who then burst out into a fit of laughter. He was laughing so hard he had to prop himself against the counter.

" _Pffft_. Come on, Levi. I believed the pirate fairy king story more than that. Now _I'm_ calling bullshit."

He then picked the angry little man up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Oi! Put me down! Fuck you!"

"You already did. But if you _really_ want me to do it again, I will."

"FISH BOY! PUT ME DOWN! I AM GONNA SLICE YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!"

"So cute when you're mad."

He smacked Levi's little ass.

"OI!"

Kisame walked into the room he had placed all his stuff in when he first entered the mansion, and threw Levi onto the bed. He needed to sleep. It was late and he was tired. He got on the bed and pinned the angry man's arms down and planted a kiss on his lips to shut him up. He pulled himself away and stared into Levi's grey eyes.

"Shitty brat…"

 Levi flipped over, pouting. Kisame just laid down behind him and wrapped his arms around Levi then pulled him close.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing...?"

"I _think_ I'm holding you in my arms?"

"Don't be sarcastic with me! Fuck you! And by the way, move your leg. It's like poking my ass..."

"... _Mmm_. That's not my leg..."

"OIII!”

(Levi’s POV)

A bright light shined in through the window, causing Levi to wake up.

“Ugh…”

He wiped the sleep from his eyes, and flipped over, gasping suddenly, when he saw another person in the bed.

_Fuck…_

Suddenly remembering everything this man had done to him yesterday, he scrunched his eyebrows, and narrowed his eyes.

 _“He’s really passed out now. I could actually slice his throat now, if I wanted to,”_ he thought to himself.

He thought about it for a few minutes, but upon seeing how peaceful the man looked in his sleep, despite the fact that he was snoring loudly, he decided he would just let him sleep. He got up, and painfully made his way downstairs to the dungeon, gathering all of their discarded clothing. He set it all back up in the room, before grabbing some new clothes from the dresser, and heading to the shower. He turned the water on and climbed in. The hot water felt good running down his sore body.

“ _Fucking hell,_ that man is ridiculous.”

After washing his hair and his body, he just stood in the water, and thought about last night.

(Kisame’s POV)

Kisame awoke, still feeling really tired. He blinked, recollecting the previous night. He stretched his arms, before turning to face Levi. But when he turned Levi wasn’t there.

“That little shit! Did he fucking run away?!”

He leaped out of bed and threw on his boxers and his pants that were folded so neatly by his side of the bed. He stormed out of the room, grunting angrily. He walked down the hall and heard the shower running.

“Seems the shrimp stayed…”

He walked into the bathroom, pulling open the shower curtain to see Levi standing there with his eyes closed, letting the water run down his naked body.

“Morning, shrimp.”

Levi’s eyes shot open, and he yelped.

“Jesus christ! Don’t just walk in on people while they’re showering. Have you no decency?!”

Kisame pulled down his pants and boxers, and climbed in.

“Hey, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“Showering?”

“But I’m in here?”

“Your point…?”

Levi just glared at him, before scooting over.

(Levi’s POV)

Levi watched as the Kisame washed himself. Levi was still very much intrigued by how exotic the man looked.

“As much as I would love to go another round and make you _my_ bitch this time around, I have to leave this place today and go back to my headquarters. Which means, you can’t stay here...”

“As if I'd _ever_ let that happen, shrimp. But, that's okay cause I already completed the mission I was assigned, and I was planning on leaving after I showered, and gathered my stuff. Don’t worry.”

“Well, good…”

Kisame finished showering, and turned off the water. They climbed out and dried off. They headed back to the room and got dressed. Levi watched as he gathered his things.

“My partner should be getting back sometime soon, anyways. So I need to start heading back. By the time I get back it will have been almost three months since I’ve seen him. Damn…”

“ _’Partner’,_ as in boyfriend…?”

“Not quite. In the organization I’m in, we get assigned missions from our leader, and we’re required to do the missions with our chosen partners. My partner’s name is ‘Itachi Uchiha.’ He’s a pain in the ass. He never talks. It’s _always_ me doing the talking. He’s cold, emotionless, always serious, and just plain intimidating… _Heh._ Now that I think about it, you’re exactly like him.”

“Hmm. Well, you kind of remind me of this annoying fucking brat that’s been placed under my care. His name is Eren Jaeger. He’s loud, obnoxious, overly-confident, and doesn’t know when to shut his damn mouth.”

Kisame just laughed, as he put on his robe, and strapped his sword to his back.

“Poor kid, I know how he feels, having to deal with an emotionless bastard like you every day. I give him my sympathy.”

“And I feel bad for your partner, because I know how he feels. Never being able to have peace and quiet, and never getting to relax. I sympathize with the man, though I don’t even know him.”

Levi and Kisame stared at each other, before slowly breaking into laughter.

“Well shrimp, last night was fun. You made this mission a hell of a lot more interesting. It’s about time I leave, though. Walk me to the door?”

Levi rolled his eyes.

“Alright, you damn brat.”

Levi followed behind Kisame as he went to the front door, and stepped outside. Levi stood in the doorframe, arms crossed.

“You know, I deal with a lot of weird shit, every fucking day, but I’ve still never seen someone that looks quite like you…”

“Is that a good thing?”

Levi smirked.

“I suppose.”

Kisame chuckled.

“Well Levi, good luck with your giant-killing, or _whatever_ it is you do.”

“ _Tch._ Good luck with your ninja bullshit.”

They smiled at each other.

“Goodbye shrimp.”

“Goodbye fish-face.”

Kisame turned and began to walk away, as Levi watched him, both of them still smiling.

(Levi’s POV)

Levi could no longer see the large man. He had disappeared into the trees. He went back inside, leaned back against the door, and laughed. Last night was certainly an interesting night.

_“I can’t wait to get back. I kind of miss that brat, Eren…”_

(Kisame’s POV)

Kisame turned back, to see if he could still see the mansion, but it was out of sight. He laughed to himself, as he leaned against a tree trunk. Last night was certainly an interesting night.

_“I can’t wait to get back. I kind of miss that asshole, Itachi..._

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on making a second part to this that will involve Kisame with Itachi, and Levi with Eren, all together!


End file.
